Défi de Lisbon
by france-ena
Summary: Invitée par Van Pelt, Rigsby et Jane à se joindre à eux pour camper sur une île isolée, Lisbon et son groupe ne se doutent pas de l'effroyable danger qui les attend. Seuls, l'amitié et l'amour risquent de les sauver.
1. Chapter 1

**Le défi de Lisbon**

Une branche accrocha son visage et l'égratigna tandis qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine. Les broussailles devenaient de plus en plus denses et l'empêchaient d'avancer rapidement pour fuir le prédateur qui la poursuivait inlassablement.

Un violent point de côté la terrassa. Le souffle court et la gorge en feu, Lisbon s'obligea à poursuivre sa course. Elle devait tenir le coup pour Van Pelt, Patrick et les autres. Elle seule pouvait maintenant les sauver des griffes du monstre sanguinaire qui s'entêtait à les torturer.

En dépit de sa fatigue et de sa terreur, Lisbon accéléra le rythme de sa course, ses espadrilles éclaboussant mousse et terre humide derrière elle.

Il approchait de plus en plus, elle le sentait dans chaque particule de son corps et de son âme. _**Mais qui était donc cet être malfaisant qui s'entêtait à torturer de pauvres êtres innocents?**_

Un grognement de dépit et de douleur franchit la frontière des lèvres de Thérésa lorsqu'elle trébucha contre la racine d'un arbre mort. Elle se cogna durement la tête contre une branche suffisamment massive et vit trente-six chandelles danser sous son regard émeraude. Les oreilles bourdonnante, elle sentit couler un liquide chaud sur sa joue et son cou.

Haletante, elle retint un sanglot de colère et rampa, s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds pour se relever et reprendre sa course avant **qu'il **ne la rattrape. Elle était sur le point de réussir lorsque ses mains se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Une force phénoménale la catapulta contre le sol humide et une main gantée de noir l'immobilisa, puis chercha sa gorge et serra lentement, très lentement.

Ce fut son propre cri qui la réveilla. Son cœur battait si fort que sa poitrine en était douloureuse. Sous sa longue chevelure humide, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visages et une migraine lancinante lui serrait la tête comme dans un étau.

Les mains tremblantes et le corps frissonnant, Lisbon alluma sa lampe de chevet, s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle gardait toujours sur sa petite table basse près de son lit et laissa couler le liquide dans sa gorge brûlante.

Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone perça le silence qui planait dans son appartement.

**- Merde**, jura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée en rejetant maladroitement ses cheveux vers l'arrière. **Il ne manquait plus que cela.**

Mal à l'aise, elle décrocha le combinée et se racla la gorge.

- **Lisbon!** Déglutit-elle en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- **Encore un cauchemar, Thérésa?** murmura une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Prise d'une colère soudaine, elle retint les larmes qui gonflaient ses yeux et inspira profondément pour se ressaisir.

- **Allez vous faire voir! **Gronda-t-elle avant de raccrocher sèchement.

« _**Personne ne devait savoir les tortures qu'elle endurait dans son être**_, songea-t-elle en exhalant un long soupir. _**Surtout pas Jane. Elle ne le supporterait pas. **_»

**Bureau du CBI**

**Jeudi, 16 h.15 P.M.**

**- Vous devez absolument accepter mon offre, patron,** l'invita Grace Van Pelt en retenant un sourire espiègle.

- **Je vous remercie Grace**, bafouilla la brunette. **Mais je n'ai pas le temps, malheureusement.**

- **Allons, Lisbon!** L'encouragea Patrick Jane en se redressa de son canapé. **Vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette charmante invitation de nos jeunes mariés et futurs parents.** **Ne soyez pas si cruelle, **la taquina le blondineten souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **C'est exact, patron**, renchérit Wayne Rigsby dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. **Vous êtes présentement en convalescence. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce long week-end de quatre jours pour vous ressourcer avec nous.**

- **Je vais très bien, Rigby**, bougonna Lisbon, une moue enfantine sur son visage.

Gênée, elle se détourna pour dissimuler le trouble qui obscurcit son regard.

Celui-ci n'échappa pas au mentaliste.

- **Ne soyez pas si têtue, Lisbon**, objecta Jane en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles vertes de sa patronne et amie. **Un beau petit voyage dans un ranch, sur une île de rêve et en compagnie de nos deux tourtereaux, ça vaut le coup. Moi, je suis prêt à tenter cette aventure, **rigola-t-il en sirotant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

- **Et dans son état, Grace a absolument besoin d'une présence forte et féminine pour dompter tous ces machos qui déambuleront dans le ranch**, la supplia Rigsby en lançant un charmant sourire vers sa patronne.

- **C'est bon**, céda enfin Lisbon en grommelant. **J'irai là-bas. Mais j'accepte surtout pour vous, Van Pelt,** décréta la brunette.

Lisbon pivota vers Cho et le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence tandis que son agent, le corps bien droit, attendait les ordres.

- **Cho,** l'invita-t-elle. **Vous êtes d'accord pour garder le phare en notre absence?**

- **Oui, patron**, déclara l'imperturbable asiatique. **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerai sur tout. **

- **Merci Cho**, lâcha Lisbon soulagée d'un poids.

Cho au commande, elle pouvait partir l'esprit en paix. Mais en revanche, supporter son incorrigible consultant sur une île isolée, cela relèverait du défi.

« _**Maigre défi**_, chuchota une voix qu'elle se refusa à entendre. »

- **Alors**, s'esclaffa Jane en rejoignant Lisbon. Il entoura amicalement ses épaules de ses bras. **Ne soyez pas si sérieuse, Lisbon. Une merveilleuse aventure nous attend. Et depuis toute petite, vous adorez les chevaux et la musique. Ça vous détendra.**

- **Vous avez raison**, se ressaisit brusquement Thérésa. **À partir de tout de suite, je me relaxe. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous comporter comme un humain, Jane, sinon je vous botte les fesses!**

- **À la bonne heure, Lisbon!** S'écria Patrick en se frappant les mains.

« _**La fin de semaine à venir s'annonçait très intéressante**_, songea-t-il en riant sous cape. _**Pauvre Lisbon!**_ _**Elle n'avait pas fini d'en voir.**_»

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

7


	2. Naufrage

**N.B** : **Bonsoir à tous, lectrices visibles et invisibles qui prenez la peine de m'accompagner dans cette belle aventure! Je salue particulièrement ma gentille cousine, miriamme, qui a prit la peine de me partager un gentil commentaire même si elle ne suit pas la série Le Mentaliste. Merci mimi! Je remercie aussi toutes les lectrices qui ont eu la gentillesse de placer ma première expérience Mentaliste dans leur Favori ou Follow et merci à tous pour vos charmants commentaires et votre bel accueil. Je vous souhaite une belle lecture dans ce nouveau chapitre et amusez-vous. Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt! France-Éna :) xxx**

**Marina en banlieu du compté de Sacremento **

**Vendredi : 6h30 AM**

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coquille de noix? Se moqua Patrick Jane en affichant une expression faussement scandalisée.

- C'est un voilier, Jane, le nargua Lisbon en roulant des yeux. Et pour votre gouverne, ce truc là flotte sur les eaux.

- Ah! répliqua nonchalamment le blondinet en soulevant la petite croix argentée que Lisbon portait toujours autour du cou. Ce n'est pas plutôt le type que la bible a nommé Jésus qui a démarré cette étrange mode de marcher sur l'eau?

Mal à l'aise, Lisbon se recula légèrement et chassa la main de Patrick en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Jane! Gronda-t-elle. Vous êtes impossible.

- Peut-être… mais j'ai la certitude que vous aimez ma proximité, petite coquine, la taquina-t-il en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

- N'importe quoi! Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité, Jane, grommela la brunette en retenant le rire nerveux qui la gagnait.

Van Pelt et Rigsby échangèrent un sourire complice.

_« **Ce long week-end promettait d'être très coloré et pas du tout ennuyant avec ces deux grands enfants qui se prenaient pour des adultes sages et raisonnables**, » _ songèrent-ils en se dévisageant.

Lisbon qui avait remarqué l'expression de ses amis, s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, qui aura l'honneur de conduire ce magnifique navire en location? Interrogea-t-elle en balayant du regard Van Pelt, Rigsby et Jane.

Van Pelt éclata de rire.

- Mais vous, patron, argua la rouquine en haussant un sourcil. Wayne et moi avons quelques rudiments. Mais nous avons su de source sûre que vous déteniez vos papiers de capitaine pour ce type de voilier.

- QUOI! S'emporta la brunette. Mais qui vous a donné cette information? C'est erroné! Je ne connais rien à ce truc, bougonna Lisbon en respirant par le nez pour se calmer.

- Menteuse! Rigola Patrick en pointant son index devant le visage enflammé de sa patronne qu'il trouva très mignonne avec ses taches de rousseur éparpillés sur ses joues et son nez retroussé. Il l'examina attentivement et plongea son regard d'azur dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Petite cachottière, va, continua-t-il espiègle. Pourquoi refusez-vous de nous dévoiler vos nombreux talents cachés. Tut! Tut! Tut!

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, Jane, s'impatienta Teresa. Et cessez de vouloir entrer dans ma tête, bon sang. J'ai horreur de ça et vous le savez!

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Lisbon, sourit Patrick. Mais ça m'amuse d'essayer. Vous me rafraîchissez l'esprit.

Le consultant s'interrompit un bref moment, se pencha sous les regards intrigués de ses trois amis et s'empara d'un étui rectangulaire en cuir rigide qu'il tendit à Lisbon. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur mais n'osa souffler mot.

« _Qu'est-ce que son insupportable consultant mijotait encore?…_ »

- Ouvrez-le, Lisbon! L'encouragea Jane avec entrain. Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Vous avez intérêt, Jane, sinon je vous jette par-dessus bord quand nous serons en mer, le menaça Teresa sans conviction.

Van Pelt et Rigsby pouffèrent de rire mais cessèrent aussitôt devant l'expression meurtrière de leur patronne.

- Allez! Ouvrez-le, patron, insista Grace. Ensuite, nous pourrons monter à bord du navire et mettre les voiles. On nous annonce une météo splendide aujourd'hui. Ça vaut le coup d'en profiter.

- D'accord, accepta Lisbon plus curieuse qu'elle n'osait le démontrer. C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, Grace. Et je vous en prie. Puisque nous sommes en vacances, appelez-moi Teresa ou Lisbon. Nous sommes tous sur un même pied d'égalité ici.

- Merci, patron… hum… je veux dire, Lisbon, rougit la rouquine, ses yeux pairs brillant de plaisir.

Le cœur battant, Lisbon s'exécuta, souleva le couvercle de l'étui et s'esclaffa de stupeur. Un magnifique saxophone ténor dont les éclats dorés dansaient sous le soleil matinal lui coupèrent le souffle. Les mains tremblantes, elle caressa l'instrument, oubliant pour un instant le moment présent et les regards émus posés sur elle.

Transportée par une vague de souvenir, elle se revit, enfants, les cheveux sagement nattés, assise au piano près de sa mère adorée. Toutes deux s'amusaient à jouer à quatre mains l'hymne à la joie de Beethoven. Plus tard, au Lycée, elle avait adopté le saxophone. Lors du premier et dernier concert avec sa mère, elles avaient interprété un magnifique duo, le treizième mouvement du Carnaval des animaux de Camille Saint-Saëns, « **Le Cygne** », pour piano et saxophone. Mais hélas, peu de temps après cette grande soirée, la petite Teresa et sa famille perdaient une mère et épouse bien-aimée.

Suite à cet événement tragique, la fillette n'avait plus touché à son saxophone sauf dans son esprit.

Dans ses rêves, sa maman et elle interprétaient leurs duos favoris dans une parfaite symbiose musicale. Certes, pour faire plaisir à ses frères quand ils se montraient trop agités, elle avait continué de leur jouer de belles œuvres au piano ou parfois à la guitare classique mais le saxophone était le jardin secret qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et sa mère. Même Jane qui avait tenté de lui arracher son secret quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait invité à danser dans cette école, s'était heurté à un mur.

- Lisbon? L'interpella doucement Patrick qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça va?

- Pardon? sursauta-t-elle, brusquement tirée de sa rêverie.

- Vous sembliez à des lunes d'ici, la relança Jane. Est-ce mon petit présent qui vous perturbe ainsi?

N'osant se prononcer, Lisbon jeta un regard en coin à son consultant. Elle hésita, puis décida de se jeter à l'eau mais sans trop se mouiller.

- Je vous remercie pour votre présent, Jane, souffla-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Je vous promets que je vous revaudrai cela un jour, poursuivit-elle d'un ton énigmatique avant de pivoter vers Grace et Wayne.

Suivie de Jane qui ne semblait plus aussi pressé de monter à bord du grand bateau, Lisbon rejoignit Grace et Rigsby. Puis, tous se dirigèrent vers le voilier amarré au port.

Malgré le soleil éclatant, Lisbon frissonna. Un sombre pressentiment l'habitait. Était-ce l'effet de son rêve récurrent? Elle l'ignorait mais une étrange voix intérieure lui soufflait de demeurer sur ses gardes. Quelque chose se préparait et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**Bureau du CBI**

**Vendredi, 14 h.36 P.M.**

À la troisième sonnerie, Kimball Cho qui sortait de la salle d'interrogatoire décrocha le téléphone.

- Kimball Cho à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Monsieur, Cho? Je suis Mira Smith du centre de climatologie de Los Angeles. Mon équipe et moi-même avons été mandatées pour aviser toutes les autorités de votre secteur d'une violente alerte météorologique. Une importante dépression s'est récemment formée dans le golfe du Mexique et se dirige droit sur Sacremento. Présentement, elle est au-dessus du Pacifique et d'après mes données, il semble qu'elle touchera d'ici deux heures une série de petites îles à proximité de Los Angeles, de la Baie de San Francisco et Sacremento.

La scientifique se tut un instant pour mesurer ses mot et poursuivit un ton plus bas.

Monsieur Cho, inutile de mettre des gants blancs. Votre ville et ses environs seront durement touchés et si la tendance se maintient, il existe de fortes probabilités que cette importante dépression se transforme en ouragan ou peut-être même en typhon. Je ne veux pas être alarmiste, monsieur Cho, mais je vous suggère fortement de vous préparer au pire et d'aviser les autorités concernées de planifier et coordonner une possible évacuation des régions à haut risque, dont la vôtre.

- C'est entendu, madame Smith, confirma Cho qui pâlit en songeant à ses quatre amis qui naviguait en mer dans une zone à risque, inconscient du danger qui les menaçait. J'en informe mes supérieurs et les autorités civiles afin que le plan d'évacuation soit exécuté immédiatement.

- Merci de votre coopération, monsieur Cho, le remercia Mira. Nous restons en contact. Si des changements se présentent concernant le possible ouragan, Roméo, je vous en avise sur l'heure.

- Ça va de soi, madame, approuva Cho qui s'emparait déjà de la carte maritime et des coordonnées que lui avait laissé Van Pelt pour les étudier avec attention.

Le cœur de l'asiatique s'emballa. S'obligeant à maîtriser la peur et l'inquiétude qui le gagnait, il récapitula mentalement les enseignements de ses maîtres en arts martiaux, se concentra et dirigea ses énergies dans la maison la plus calme de son esprit. Pour aider efficacement ses amis et les victimes du monstre qui fonçait droit sur eux, il devait rester calme et stoïque.

Fidèle à ses principes et à l'amitié sincère qu'il vouait à son équipe, Cho souleva le combiné du téléphone et commença ses appels d'urgence. Malgré tout le travail qui l'attendait, jamais il n'abandonnerait ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille.

**Océan Pacifique**

**Vendredi : 15 h.24 P.M.**

Sous l'effet d'une mer de plus en plus houleuse, Patrick Jane sentit le navire tangué sous ses pieds. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'agrippa à Lisbon bien campée devant le gouvernail.

Secondée par Van Pelt et Rigsby, la jeune femme n'aimait pas du tout la couleur du ciel qui fonçait de minute en minute. De lourds nuages cachaient le soleil, engloutissant la lumière et la chaleur qui à peine une heure plus tôt leur caressaient la peau.

- Nom d'un chien! Se lamenta Jane. Toutes ses secousses me donnent la nausée.

- Et moi qui croyait que vous aviez le pied marin, se moqua Lisbon afin de chasser ses appréhensions au sujet de cette foutue météo qui se gâchait à vue d'œil.

- Je suis un humain, Lisbon, pas un mammifère marin, riposta Patrick d'un ton bourru. Entre vous et moi, je préfère la terre ferme.

- Je comprends, Jane, s'adoucit Teresa. En revanche, je ne saisis pas ce qui se passe avec la météo qui s'annonce soudain aussi mal. Ce n'était pas prévu. Grace et Rigsby l'ont pourtant bien vérifiée ce matin. Celle-ci nous prévoyait un temps idéal pour la navigation. À présent, j'ai le sentiment que si le vent continue d'augmenter, nous risquons de gros problèmes. Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, Jane, mais si j'étais vous, j'enfilerais vite un gilet de sauvetage.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lisbon tendit un gilet orange à Patrick qui l'endossa, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres desséchées par l'angoisse.

Lisbon enfila le sien à son tour.

- Grace! Ordonna-t-elle fermement. Dans votre état, je ne veux plus vous voir sur le pont. Enfilez votre gilet de sauvetage tout de suite et descendez en bas vérifier la radio. Essayez de joindre le garde côte pour indiquer notre position et intercepter les appels. Jane!… poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers lui, ses cheveux bruns plaqués sur son visage. Accompagnez Grace et aidez-la. Je serai plus tranquille en la sachant à vos côtés.

Jane hocha la tête, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lisbon et s'approcha péniblement d'elle en luttant contre une violente rafale de vent qui le projeta contre le corps de la jolie brunette. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Teresa laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur.

- Aïe! Nom de dieu! Faites attention, Jane. Vous avez failli me briser les os.

- Je suis désolé, Lisbon, s'excusa Patrick. Il empoigna la main gauche de la jeune femme pour la libérer discrètement de sa douleur tout en profitant de son contact et de sa chaleur. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Ce fichu vent m'a poussé malgré moi.

- C'est bon, Jane. Se désola à son tour Teresa. Pardonnez ma réaction. Je sais bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est moi qui suis à cran.

D'un geste synchronisé, le blond et la brunette levèrent la tête vers le ciel pour vérifier ce qui les attendaient.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Wayne et Grace les imitèrent.

Horrifiés, les quatre amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres comme une portée de chatons effrayés, incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Une forme cylindrique, monstrueuse et noire, se dirigeait droit sur eux pendant que l'océan en colère se gonflait d'immenses vagues. Secoué par les éléments déchaînés, le navire sous la direction habile de Lisbon luttait ferme pour se maintenir à flot.

Comble de malchance, une pluie diluvienne d'une violence inouïe s'abattit brusquement sur le petit groupe.

- Je n'y vois plus rien, paniqua Grace, ses longs cheveux roux ruisselant dans son dos. Frigorifiée, la jeune femme claquait des dents et grelottait de tout son corps. La pluie et les vagues nous empêchent de discerner les obstacles. Nous naviguons à l'aveuglette, cria-t-elle au travers le hurlement du vent pendant que les vagues rugissantes soulevaient le bateau de plus en plus haut.

- Je sais, hurla Teresa. Les instruments s'affolent et il me semble que certains sont défectueux. Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel et qu'une série de claquements de tonnerre leur déchira les tympans. Jane! Reprit-elle en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Descendez immédiatement avec Van Pelt.

- Pas avant que vous enfiliez un blouson chaud, Lisbon. Se buta-t-il. Ne vous sauvez pas. Je reviens dans peu de temps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jane. Je reste au poste, s'efforça-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Lisbon? La prévint Rigsby en hurlant. Ça va secouer de plus en plus. S'il vous plaît… Tournez-vous vers moi. Il sortit une corde jaune d'allure très robuste utilisée par les marins pour jeter l'ancre, l'enroula autour de sa taille fine et l'attacha solidement à une poutre. Il fit de même pour lui, puis il lui tendit un couteau suisse très effilé. Vaut mieux être attachés, patron. Ça va nous éviter de passer par-dessus bord, grommela Wayne. Il plissa les yeux pour percer la muraille de pluie et d'obscurité pendant que Teresa reprenait le gouvernail et conduisait le voilier dans une montagne russe liquide qui soulevait et abaissait leur embarcation dans cet océan hostile.

De son côté, Patrick guida péniblement Grace vers la cale en la soutenant fermement et l'amena devant la radio et le système de communication.

En s'asseyant, la jeune femme émit un faible gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir et rougit, légèrement embarrassée.

- Ça ne va pas, Grace, s'inquiéta le mentaliste qui avait perçu la faible grimace de douleur qu'elle tentait de lui dissimuler. Son teint livide ne le rassurait guère. La jeune femme semblait épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Il la comprenait parfaitement.

- Ça va aller, Jane, le rassura Van Pelt.

Rapide et efficace, elle tapa différentes commandes sur son clavier, tourna quelques boutons lumineux et plaça son oreillette au sommet de sa tête pour lancer ses appels S.O.S. et informer les secours de leur position. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que la tempête ne les ferait pas trop dévier de leur position initiale.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passera bien pour moi… " Elle se tut un bref instant et ajouta en changeant brusquement de sujet : " Hé, Jane?… Si vous souhaitez remettre du matériel à Lisbon et Rigsby, ne tardez pas et soyez prudent."

Munie d'un esprit raffiné, la jeune femme savait que Patrick était très soucieux de la sécurité de Lisbon tout comme elle s'inquiétait pour Wayne. Depuis des années, leur équipe avait vécu des joies et des peines qui avaient renforcé leur complicité et leur amitié.

Déterminé, Jane fouilla dans un placard.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il retira quatre blousons imperméables et deux mallettes. De la première, il en sortit quelques fusées éclairantes et photographia mentalement les lieux, mémorisant chaque détail ou objet risquant de leur être utiles au cas où… De la manière dont se présentaient les événements, il était possible qu'ils en eussent besoin plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

- Tenez, Grace, l'encouragea aimablement Jane d'un ton presque calme. Endossez ce blouson pour vous tenir chaud. Je vais revenir vous assister très vite.

- Merci, Jane, lui souffla Grace entre deux appels.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit bravement le consultant.

Il aida la belle rousse à enfiler son blouson et son gilet de sauvetage pendant qu'elle continuait inlassablement ses appels de détresse. Ensuite, il se vêtit à son tour avant de remonter dans la tourmente. Il avait une chose importante à communiquer à Lisbon et cela ne pouvait attendre.

Sur le pont, Lisbon et Rigsby trempés jusqu'aux os et dégoulinant de pluie se débattaient contre la violence des éléments. Tous deux grelottaient de froid et de peur mais s'accrochaient courageusement à leur mission de maintenir le navire à flot.

- Attention! hurla Lisbon en serrant les dents. Vite Rigsby! Aidez-moi à tourner ce moulinet à bâbord. Il faut éviter d'attraper la prochaine vague de front, sinon on va chavirer.

Les deux amis réussirent à se fondre dans la vague mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Loin de là!

Luttant contre les violentes rafales de vent, Patrick Jane, courbé en deux, s'avança vers Lisbon et Rigsby. Comme ses deux compagnons, le consultant s'était concocté un système de sécurité à la manière des alpinistes. Attaché et guidé par une corde horizontale, il rejoignit les deux navigateurs.

- Je vous apporte ceci, s'égosilla-t-il pour dominer de sa voix le rugissement des vagues et le grondement du vent. D'une main, il tendit un des blousons à Rigsby et enveloppa Lisbon de l'autre.

À la vue du piètre état de la belle brunette, le cœur de Jane se serra. La pauvre faisait peine à voir ainsi grelottante et trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses joues livides, ses traits tirés et les cernes noires sous ses yeux verts démontraient à quel point elle était épuisée. Ainsi exposée au froid et à l'humidité, Jane craignait que Lisbon ne souffre bientôt d'hypothermie.

Il la frictionna vigoureusement pour la réchauffer et sentit sous ses mains les soubresauts de son corps. Pourtant, Teresa continuait de s'acharner à piloter le navire sans se plaindre.

- Mer… Merci, Jane, grelotta-t-elle. Maintenant, je vous suggère de…

Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent brusquement et un hoquet d'horreur franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit l'immense vague qui fonçait droit sur leur navire. Jamais leur voilier résisterait à un tel monstre. Ils étaient foutus. Elle en était presque certaine.

- Rigsby! Hurla-t-elle en déglutissant. Allez chercher Van Pelt. Je veux que nous restions ensemble. Jane!... Haleta-t-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. J'ai besoin de vous pour maintenir ce rafiot et attaquer la prochaine vague.

La gorge serrée, Patrick hocha la tête tandis que Rigsby, le cœur battant la chamade, s'empressait d'aller chercher Grace. S'ils devaient sauter par-dessus bord, elle serait à ses côtés.

Lorsque le jeune homme rejoignit Grace qui continuait inlassablement de lancer ses appels de détresse, le bateau tanguait tellement qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de chavirer.

- Viens, Grace! La pressa Rigsby en l'attirant vivement vers lui. Partons d'ici. Nous risquons de chavirer.

- Le bateau pneumatique... on peut l'utiliser? Interrogea brièvement la rousse.

- Jane s'en est occupé, lança Rigsby au hasard, souhaitant intérieurement ne pas se tromper. Allez! Viens! Lisbon veut qu'on reste ensemble.

D'un geste rapide, Wayne noua une corde autour de la taille légèrement arrondie de son épouse, puis noua l'autre extrémité autour de son torse.

Grace attrapa deux lampes frontales. Elle en glissa une autour de ses cheveux roux et tendit l'autre à Rigsby qui fit de même.

Une fois sur le pont, le couple se courba jusqu'à ramper sur le sol mouillé. Le vent puissant les propulsait sans cesse vers l'arrière et les empêchait de respirer, rendant difficile leur avancée pour rejoindre Jane et Lisbon.

Une forme noire vola soudain dans leur direction et heurta violemment le couple. Grace poussa un hurlement de douleur. Terrifié, Wayne se retourna pour lui porter secours mais elle était disparue. Mort de peur, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier son nom mais une force inouïe le souleva dans les airs et le catapulta contre le mât qui s'effondra en même temps que lui. Une douleur intolérable, cuisante, le frappa de plein fouet au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, Rigsby sombra dans les ténèbres.

Postés devant le gouvernail, Lisbon et Jane entendirent au travers les rugissements du vent et des vagues les cris de détresse de Van Pelt et Rigsby. Folle d'inquiétude, Teresa fit un mouvement pour courir à leur secours mais Jane la retint.

- Laissez-moi, Jane! Se débattit la brunette d'une voix à la fois furieuse et désespérée. Jamais je n'abandonnerai Van Pelt et Rigsby! Laissez-moi, bon dieu! sanglota la brunette sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tout comme vous, Teresa, je refuse aussi de les abandonner, riposta Jane avec force. Je vous le jure! Nous les retrouverons vivants. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. TERESA... insista-t-il en articulant lentement son prénom. Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous seule pouvez conduire ce bateau dans cet enfer.

La mâchoire serrée sous l'effort, Lisbon ne répondit pas mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête, signifiant ainsi à Patrick qu'elle avait saisi l'importance de leur enjeu. SURVIVRE.

Une fois de plus, Lisbon et Jane combinèrent leurs forces pour guider le navire qui se fondit dans la vague.

Secoué de tous côtés, le voilier monta et descendit, tanguant dangereusement à gauche et à droite mais ne chavira pas.

Malheureusement, un fort courant aspira le bateau qui tourbillonna comme un manège dans la tourmente.

Jane et Lisbon se pétrifièrent soudain d'horreur lorsqu'ils discernèrent dans l'obscurité une ombre immense, menaçante, qui se dressait face à eux.

- Je crois que nous sommes foutus, Jane, chuchota Lisbon d'un air désolé.

Pour toute réponse, Jane prit la main de la brunette entre les siennes et la pressa très fort, désireux de lui démontrer qu'en dépit de tout, il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner, ni elle ni les autres. Mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus lutter contre la puissante rafale de vent qui propulsa leur bateau contre le récif.

Sans desserrer leurs mains, Jane et Lisbon inspirèrent profondément et sautèrent par-dessus bord, engloutis par le froid glacial et les ténèbres.

***** À SUIVRE *****

**Je sais que la fin de ce chapitre est dramatique, mais soyez confiant(e)s. Nos héros sont coriaces. Au plaisir du relire et à bientôt! **


	3. Survivants

**N.B. : Bonjour à tous! Comme toujours, je remercie toutes les bonnes âmes lectrices ou commentatrices qui m'encouragez de votre présence ou de vos gentils commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous plaire et vous divertir. Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt et bonne lecture. France-Éna**

**Endroit inconnu**

**Quelques heures après le naufrage**

Le souffle court, Teresa Lisbon courait dans la jungle et se débattait contre les racines qui s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes, ses cuisses, son buste. Une branche basse lui fouetta le visage et entailla sa joue droite. Une mince pellicule de sang perla comme une larme sur sa peau translucide et glissa jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir le prédateur qui approchait d'elle à grandes enjambées.

L'écho de sa respiration profonde et caverneuse éveilla ses instincts de flic.

Elle devait ruser, se montrer plus maligne que lui, voir même entrer dans sa tête si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Son cœur battant la chamade, Teresa jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour étudier mentalement son environnement. Elle bifurqua vers une petite rivière, la traversa et continua de courir, éclaboussant une pluie d'eau derrière elle. Puis, elle zigzagua et bondit en direction d'une colline escarpée. S'agrippant à une branche, elle grimpa en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds, inconsciente de la douleur des échardes et des cailloux qui entamaient ses mains et ses genoux sous son pantalon déchiré.

Ses cheveux en bataille dissimulaient son visage pâle et ses traits tirés. À la limite de l'épuisement, la jeune femme continuait de courir loin de leur abri. Jamais, elle n'accepterait de conduire cet être ignoble vers ses amis. **JAMAIS!** Ils étaient blessés et contaient sur sa protection. Elle seule pouvait les sauver. En particulier, sauver Grace et l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein.

Brusquement, Teresa se sentit transporter dans un nouvel environnement. Elle se voyait maintenant petite fille.

Assise près de sa mère dans la fourgonnette familiale, la mère et l'enfant roulaient sur une route boisée dans une nuit noire et sans lune. Une terreur sans nom paralysa le corps de la fillette lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang qui inondait le visage, les mains et les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci freina brusquement et poussa l'enfant à l'extérieur. Abasourdie, la petite Teresa roula sur le pavé, puis déboula dans un fossés.

- Sauve-toi, ma chérie! cria la voix désespérée de sa mère. Cache-toi! Ne le laisse pas…

Elle sursauta et se débattit comme une tigresse lorsque une main froide encercla son cou et l'empêcha de respirer. Elle tenta de hurler mais en vain.

Le corps glacé de terreur, Lisbon ouvrit brusquement les yeux en claquant des dents. Quelques vagues léchaient son corps allongé sur une surface sablonneuse et humide. Une puissante douleur lui martelait la tête jusqu'à ses omoplates. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement et sa gorge en feu était desséchée par une soif intense.

Déboussolée, à la limite de la panique, Teresa tenta de se lever. Une nausée la saisit, son regard émeraude se brouilla et elle vomit.

« _Mais où étaient ses compagnons? »_ S'alarma-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. _Avaient-ils survécu à cet enfer? Mon Dieu!_ supplia-t-elle mentalement. _Guidez-moi vers mes amis. Aidez-moi à les retrouver._

Instinctivement, la brunette tendit l'oreille mais seuls le souffle du vent et le chant d'oiseaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui répondit.

Étourdie, Lisbon remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pressa son visage sur ses bras croisés sans se soucier de la souffrance occasionnée par les hématomes qui couvraient son corps.

« _Cela aurait pu être pire,** »**_ s'efforça-t-elle de philosopher dans son for intérieur.

Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, elle n'avait aucune fracture. Un véritable miracle! Mais combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir sur cet île déserte?

« _Elle devait se remuer, s'activer, retrouver ses amis!_ » s'admonesta-t-elle en essuyant rageusement le flot de larmes qui débordait de ses yeux.

Lentement, elle se leva. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba. Pour la seconde fois, son estomac se révolta et elle vomit l'eau de mer qu'elle avait avalée.

Agenouillée, Teresa pencha sa tête vers l'avant pour chasser les éclairs qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Se mémorisant une technique que Jane et Cho lui avait enseignée, elle s'obligea à inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour vider son esprit et retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Un long gémissement la tira brusquement de sa torpeur.

Son cœur bondit d'espoir. Quelqu'un d'autre avait survécu! Avec de la chance, elle souhaita que toute son équipe s'en soit également sortie.

- Lisbon! Se lamenta une voix légèrement lointaine. Je vous en prie. Aidez-moi. J'ai besoin de vous.

**- **Jane? bafouilla-t-elle la gorge sèche. Où êtes-vous, nom d'un chien?

- Ici, à votre gauche. À l'orée des bois. Je suis adossé contre un arbre.

Le regard concentré, Teresa localisa enfin son consultant et se traîna vers lui en exhalant un long soupir de soulagement.

- Jane, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver vivant. Comment vous sentez-vous? Avec précaution, elle le tâta d'une main légère. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle frôla sa jambe droite. Lisbon fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Je suis désolée, Jane. Je crois que votre jambe est fracturée. Elle déglutit et humecta nerveusement ses lèvres desséchées. Je vais devoir réduire votre fracture. Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour vous.

Patrick se força à sourire.

- Depuis le temps que vous me menacez de me torturer, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix faible. Faites-vous plaisir, Lisbon. Je suis à votre merci. Alors profitez bien de votre avantage, jolie brunette.

- Hé! Hé! Je ne demande que ça, blagua Teresa en rougissant. Vous casser les deux jambes est un de mes fantasme favoris. Enfin! Je vais pouvoir vous tenir à l'œil et vous éviter de foutre le bordel avec toutes vos bêtises.

- Vous êtes dure, Lisbon, grommela le blond en esquissant un sourire.

- Bof! Pas tant que ça, le gronda gentiment Teresa. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, Jane.

La jeune femmes se tut quelques secondes et redevint sérieuse. Navrée, elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Patrick.

« _Je regrette de devoir vous faire souffrir, Jane, disait son regard mais je n'ai pas le choix._ »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Teresa inspira profondément. Elle s'empara d'un solide bout de bois, puis d'une douce caresse, elle effleura la joue de son consultant.

- Vous allez avoir besoin de ça, l'avertit-elle avec compassion en lui montrant le bâton. Mordez dedans s'il le faut et utilisez vos trucs d'auto-hypnose. Ça vous aidera.

- Je préférerais que vous me chantiez une petite chanson, Lisbon, la taquina-t-il. Ou bien, vous pourriez me…

- Dans vos rêves, le coupa Teresa en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, fermez-la, Jane. Je me concentre.

Un pâle soleil brillait et jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Lisbon déglutit, glissa le bâton entre les dents de son consultant, puis d'un mouvement brusque et rapide, elle réduisit sa fracture.

Patrick Jane hurla de douleur tandis que Teresa retenait ses larmes. Elle détestait être l'instrument de sa souffrance. Épuisé, Jane perdit conscience dans ses bras.

Une ombre couvrit soudain les corps du blond et de la brunette. Lisbon réagit vivement, prête à l'attaque malgré son épuisement et leva les yeux.

À sa grande surprise, elle reconnut Rigsby.

La main appuyée sur ses côtes, la respiration sifflante, le jeune homme marchait difficilement.

- Pa… patron… haleta-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Grace est blessée. Elle a perdu connaissance. Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît.

- Bien entendu, Rigsby, tenta de le rassurer Teresa. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement, puis déposa une mains légère sur l'épaule du brun. Mais tout d'abord, détendez-vous, prenez le temps de respirer et dès que vous serez remis, nous construirons un brancard… Lisbon examina Wayne avec attention. Vous sentez-vous suffisamment bien pour m'aider à transporter Jane? Se préoccupa-t-elle en le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

- Oui, patron, lâcha Wayne avec détermination. Ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je m'en sortirai.

Touchée, Teresa planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux de son ami et hocha la tête avec compassion.

- Bon. Puisque vous le dites, c'est d'accord. Fabriquons vite ce brancard. Ensuite, nous chercherons un abri. Il faut nous organiser pour survivre et faire en sorte que les secours nous retrouvent, grommela-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel. Elle grimaça et plissa les yeux. Sa blessure à la tête la faisait drôlement souffrir.

« _Et comble de malchance, leur groupe échouait sur cette île inconnue en pleine saison des_

_ ouragans,_ songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

- J'ai découvert un abri dans les rochers, non loin d'ici, patron, haleta Rigsby. Une vague de douleur parcourut ses côtes. Grace y est déjà, poursuit-il courageusement. Elle n'a pas repris conscience et je souhaiterais la rejoindre le plus tôt possible.

- Vous avez raison, l'encouragea Lisbon. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air soucieux. Nous n'avons aucun matériel, marmonna-t-elle. Et malheureusement, nous ignorons où se trouve notre bateau… Mais peut-être n'a-t-il pas coulé?… se dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Peut-être a-t-il échoué quelque part sur l'île?…

Elle contempla les arbres en silence. Puis, une idée traversa son esprit enfiévré. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Teresa fouilla dans la poche de son blouson humide. À sa grande joie, elle trouva le couteau suisse que Wayne lui avait offert sur le voilier.

« Nous allons utiliser les lianes de ses arbres, des branches et ces planches emportées par la marée pour fabriquer une civière! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix triomphante. Qu'en dites-vous, Rigsby? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira.

- Excellent, avança-t-il avec détermination.

Aussitôt, Rigsby s'activa à la tâche. Plus vite ils en auraient terminé, plus vite ils rejoindraient Grace.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle et souhaitait ardemment se retrouver à ses côtés.

Soufflant et haletant, Lisbon et Rigsby confectionnèrent une civière improvisée.

- Ça va aller, Jane, murmura Lisbon en remarquant que le blond reprenait peu à peu conscience. D'un geste tendre, elle effleura sa joue égratignée. Rigsby et moi allons vous transporter dans un abri rocheux. Van Pelt y est déjà.

- D'accord, gémit Patrick. Mais auparavant… Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Lisbon?

Méfiante, Teresa observa intensément son consultant. « _Quel tour lui réservait-il encore?_ Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Malgré leur situation tragique, Lisbon se doutait que le blond n'en avait guère fini avec elle.

« Et bien, jolie brunette… je souhaiterais vraiment que vous me chantiez une berceuse pendant le trajet. Après toutes les tortures que vous m'avez infligées, je mérite bien cette récompense. »

Exaspérée, Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et rougit comme une gamine.

- Pas question, Jane! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Vous ne me ferez pas CHANTER, articula-t-elle lentement, consciente du double sens de sa phrase. De toute manière, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- FAUX, petite cachottière… grimaça Patrick en luttant contre la douleur qui paralysait sa jambe. Je le devine dans votre regard. Vous êtes aussi douée pour le chant que vous l'êtes sur votre mystérieux instrument.

- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, Jane, se défendit Lisbon avec un peu trop de véhémence. Maintenant, je vous conseille de la boucler avant que je ne vous laisse en pâture aux lions…

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, ordonna brusquement Rigsby. Il n'en pouvait plus de leur petit jeu. Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins. Nous sommes dans la merde, je vous le signale. Grace, mon épouse, est présentement seule et elle a besoin de notre aide à tous. Il faut nous dépêcher. Le ciel se couvre et bientôt, ce sera le déluge.

- Pardonnez-nous, Wayne, s'excusa Lisbon. Vous avez raison. Notre situation n'est guère brillante. Laissons là nos différents et hâtons-nous de rejoindre Grace. La brunette se pencha vers Patrick. Vous êtes d'accord, Jane?

- On ne peut plus, Lisbon, approuva le blond. Il lui fit un clin d'œil narquois et chuchota : Mais vous finirez par céder, jolie dame, je vous le garantis.

En guise de réponse, la brunette soupira longuement. Puis, elle consulta Wayne du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête en silence et le duo, civière en main, gravit la colline escarpée.

Enfin, le petit groupe pénétra dans une grotte juste au moment où l'orage éclatait.

Lisbon et Rigsby déposèrent la civière de Jane près de Grace. La malheureuse, à demi consciente, tremblait de fièvre. Elle appuya ses deux mains sur son ventre en sanglotant.

- Dites? S'alarma-t-elle. Est-ce que mon bébé va bien? Je ne le sens plus bouger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Grace, intervint doucement Rigsby en caressant sa longue chevelure de flamme. Notre bébé va bien. Je te le jure. Il croisa discrètement les doigts et reprit : Repose-toi, ma chérie. Nous sortirons très vite de ce guêpier. Je suis certain que Cho fait des pieds et des mains pour nous retrouver. Allez… Dors. Cela t'aidera à reprendre des forces.

Épuisée, Grace obéit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Prise d'un terrible sentiment de culpabilité, Teresa sentit son cœur se serrer.

« _Qu'allaient-ils devenir si les secours n'arrivaient pas avant la prochaine tempête?_ » se tourmenta la brunette. _Qu'adviendraient-ils de Grace et du bébé?…_ »

- Lisbon? L'interpella soudain Patrick, interrompant le cours morbide de ses pensées. Il saisit délicatement sa main. Ne vous fustigez pas ainsi. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute. Je vous en prie. Cessez de vouloir porter le monde sur vos épaules. Tout cela n'est qu'un coup de malchance.

Luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient, la brunette inspira profondément.

- Ouais… Vous avez raison, Patrick, murmura-t-elle le regard lointain. Un fichu coup de malchance… Ou bien… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se réfugia dans la fabrication hâtive d'un grand contenant à l'aide de son couteau de poche. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau douce, du bois et essayer de trouver quelque chose de comestible pour nous nourrir. Dès que la pluie cessera, Wayne et moi tenterons une petite excursion pour localiser notre bateau.

- Mais Lisbon? La dévisagea Jane, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que notre bateau n'a pas coulé?

- Je n'en sais rien, fit Teresa en haussant les épaules. Une intime conviction, je crois. Je ne peux vous en dire plus.

- Je comprends, Teresa. À la grande surprise de Lisbon, Patrick lui attrapa de nouveau la main et planta son regard océan dans le sien. Soyez prudente, Lisbon, la prévint-il d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Évitez de vous éloigner de notre abri. Seuls, nous sommes vulnérables. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je sais, Jane, déglutit Lisbon qui s'efforça de se montrer rassurante. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai attention.

- J'y compte bien, la contra Patrick le visage sombre. Sinon, je vous le jure! Jambe cassée ou non, je me traîne dehors et je vous tire jusqu'ici, illico.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lisbon. « _Voilà que son cher consultant se prenait pour un super héros!_ »

- Message reçu, Jane. C'est bon. Je reviens bientôt. En attendant, essayez de vous comporter en humain et veillez bien sur Grace et Rigsby, le taquina-t-elle pour calmer la peur qui lui étreignait l'estomac.

Pour une fois, le mentaliste ne répondit pas à sa blague et demeura silencieux. Mal à l'aise devant son regard perçant qui l'examinait, Lisbon se leva et sortit en trombe sous la pluie battante. Elle devait reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'éloigna de la grotte, se pencha vers l'avant et retint le hurlement qui tentait de franchir ses lèvres. Son mauvais pressentiment prenait de la force, la taraudait, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis, une étrange certitude l'envahit. Rien de tout cela n'était le fruit du hasard. Une sournoise petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette île. Une présence hostile les épiait et elle la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses cellules. Même maintenant! Elle la savait, là, guettant le bon moment pour les… attaquer ou… pire encore. Elle devait protéger son équipe, sa famille. _Mais comment élaborer une stratégie devant un adversaire invisible?… Un fantôme? _

Teresa Lisbon se gifla mentalement.

- Assez! Se gronda la brunette en s'humectant les lèvres. Active-toi, ma vieille.

Ignorant la migraine qui martelait ses tempes, Teresa s'empressa de remplir son contenant d'eau de pluie. Puis, la chance lui sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua quelques arbres fruitiers. Elle poussa un cri de joie et s'empara de cette précieuse manne. Au moins, ses amis et elle ne mouraient pas de faim.

Une fois cette importante tâche accomplie, Lisbon se dirigea vers la grotte. Une fraction de seconde avant de pénétrer dans la caverne, elle frissonna violemment. Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent le regard inquiet de Jane. Et Teresa comprit immédiatement. **Il SAVAIT!** Sans doute, lui aussi avait perçu cette impression d'un danger imminent qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

**Bureau du CBI : Sacremento**

**Samedi, 11h.36 P.M **

À Sacremento, la tempête battait son plein. Dans les bureaux du CBI, le brave Cho se rongeait les sens tout en accueillant et dirigeant les sinistrés en état de choc vers les intervenants et les bénévoles qui s'empressèrent de guider les malheureux dans des locaux adaptés.

- Monsieur Cho, s'écria brusquement une collègue en lui signifiant d'un geste de la main de s'approcher. Vous êtes demandé au téléphone, sur la ligne 5, dans le bureau de l'agent Lisbon.

Intrigué par cette procédure inhabituelle, Cho fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette façon de faire, pas du tout. Inquiet, l'agent inspira profondément et se fraya un passage vers le bureau de sa patronne.

Dès qu'il franchit le premier pas dans l'espace privé de Lisbon, Cho se figea instantanément. Depuis le début, il avait pressenti le spectacle macabre se présentant sous ses yeux.

Une enveloppe blanche stigmatisée d'un smiley en son centre trônait sur le bureau de Lisbon avec l'effigie **R.J.**

Sur ses gardes, Cho retint un hoquet de dégoût. L'agent tendit l'oreille mais la violence des rafales qui secouait l'immeuble tandis que la pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres et que le tonnerre claquait sans discontinuer nuisait à sa concentration. Mais Cho était suffisamment entraîné dans l'art de la maîtrise de soi. Seuls ses poings serrés et le léger tressaillement à la commissures de ses lèvres démontraient l'anxiété qui l'animait. Retenant son souffle, l'asiatique avança prudemment vers l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux prêt à l'attaquer.

La sonnerie du téléphone, une seule, le fit sursauter mais l'agent se ressaisit rapidement. Le déclic du répondeur se déclencha et une voix robotique impossible à identifier balança ce message :

« - _Cher monsieur Cho,_

Une course à la montre s'enclenche pour retrouver vos _ami(e)s morts ou vifs. _

_Qui vaincra? Lumière ou froide obscurité?… _

_À vous de voir et que le meilleur gagne… Tigre… Tigre…"_

À ce moment fatidique, un projectile arraché par une violente bourrasque de vent traversa une fenêtre qui éclata nette, soulevant des cris de surprise et de terreur dans les différents étages du bâtiment.

De son côté, Cho n'eut que le temps de se jeter sous le bureau de Lisbon juste avant que l'immeuble ne se retrouve plongé dans le noir et le silence complet.

_***** À SUIVRE *****_

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, nos héros subissent bien des désagréments. Mais heureusement pour nous, ils sont généreux et nous réservent encore bien des surprises et des défis aussi. En tous les cas, j'espère que ce petit chapitre aura su vous plaire. À bientôt, chers-chères ami(e)s et au plaisir du relire. **


End file.
